Teléfono
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Padackles- La llamada telefónica antes de la convención de Dallas. Ojalá que el servidor no me quite la historia.


**TITULO:** **Teléfono**

**One Shot**

**Serie:** RPS de Supernatural

**Pairing:** J2 o Padackles como prefieran

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, sweet y mas sweet.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo ni a Jensen Ackles ni a Jared Padalecki (qué mas quisiera yo) estos bombones se pertenecen a si mismos y estos a su vez a sus padres, que les dieron autorización para pertenecerle a sus respectivos directores y televisora. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras, si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBack_

**Tiempo:**** Antes de la reciente convención en Dallas. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:**

**MSN: **

**Nota****:**_Esta historia contiene Padackles. ¿Qué es Padackles? Bueno, es una contracción de Padalecki y Ackles (por el apellido de los actores) juntos en situaciones de romance, amistad, etc (aquí es más romántico). Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

Ok, ya me estaba oxidando completamente hasta que en la pasada convención de Dallas Jared sacó su comentario del teléfono y mi mente se puso a trabajar.

A pesar de mi huelga y todo lo demás, creo que mi estado de ánimo ha mejorado mucho con la reciente noticia (ya no lo negaré) y por eso ha nacido esta historia.

Ojalá les guste y las disfruten.

Dedicado a los que amamos el Padackles, sobre todo a mi "nueris" que ha estado conmigo en estos tiempos

**KLF**

-¿No tienes que irte a dormir?

-No, aun no.

-Mañana tienes conferencia en Dallas.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Jared!

La risita aniñada del aludido le hizo sonreír.

Aun estando a kilómetros y tras una línea telefónica el gigante tenía ese efecto en él.

-¿Dime de nuevo el por qué no iras?

Jensen casi podía mirar el puchero de su amigo. Esa mueca que las chicas catalogarían de encantadora y él, pese a todo lo "macho" que podía aparentar ser diría que era: adorablemente incomparable.

-Ya te lo dije. Indicó recostándose en la cama de Hotel.-La película no me lo permite.

-La película, la película. Estoy comenzando a pensar que ya no me quieres.

El ojiverde sonrió porque simplemente el imaginar el puchero y esos ojos que imploraban amor lo derretían.

Tenía que admitirlo: Jared simplemente le fascinaba.

-Sabes que tengo que sobrevivir de algo, Jay.

-¿Sobrevivir? Pero lo que te pagan por SPN es más de lo que yo alguna vez soñé en ganar. La película es solo una excusa para ocultarme tu aventura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Cuestionó sentándose en la cama y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lo que tú sabes. Repeló el otro mordiendo otra barra de regaliz.-¡Que me estás engañando con tú co-estrella!

-Yo…yo no estoy engañando a nadie con…no empieces con tus tonterias, Jared.

-¿Llamas tonterias a nuestro amor? ¡Eres malo Jen, muy malo!

El sollozo y si, imaginarse al chico gigante con una mueca de fingido dolor le extrajo una sonrisa involuntaria. Siempre era lo mismo cuando hablaba con él.

-Como sea ya debes irte a dormir. No querrás decepcionar a tus admiradoras cuando te vean llegar con ojeras, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Ahora me cambias el tema?! Está bien, si muchos han sabido sobrevivir con infidelidades, yo también lo haré.

Jensen bufó ignorando que el chico con complejos de niño sonreía extensamente.

-Jared…

-Entonces…¿Cuándo te veré?

-Lo más pronto que pueda. Suspiró el ojiverde, volviéndose a recostar. El día de grabaciones había sido extenuante y eso de hacer película entre los descansos de la serie era agotador.-Aun no sé si las grabaciones se alargarán un poco. Hay escenas que el director quiere que vuelva a hacer.

-Eso suena a mucho tiempo. Otro puchero que imaginó.-Y yo te necesito aquí conmigo en cuanto antes. De verdad te necesito.

La última frase fue pronunciada con tanta seriedad que asustó un poco a Jensen.

-Lo sé pero…no puedo. ¿Sabrás perdonarme?

Hubo un momento en el que solo escuchó la bolsa de celofán de los dulces de Jared. Después un bufido y la voz del chico gorila.

-No lo sé Jen. Dejarme ir solo a esa conferencia es duro.

-No irás solo. Están Alana, Jim…

-Pero no es lo mismo sin ti. ¡Maldita sea, los dulces se me acabaron!

Jensen sonrió. Solo a Jared se le ocurría mezclar un momento sentimental y la frustración de no tener más golosinas.

-No pero mi familia irá a verte.

-¿En serio? El niño salió esta vez. Podía ver su sonrisa hasta ahí.

-Si. Quieren ir a apoyarte.

-Pues me sorprende que no hayan llamado aun. ¿No es solo una treta para que me olvide que me has abandonado?

-Jay, no seas reina del drama. Y si no han llamado es tal vez porque tenemos más de una hora hablando por teléfono.

Las orejas le dolían ya de cambiar el teléfono de posición, pero evidentemente no se quejaría. Aunque no lo dijera Jared le hacía falta.

-¿En serio? Ni lo había notado. Entonces esperaré a mis suegros y cuñados. Será reconfortante verlos.

El ojiverde bufó pero sonrió igual o quizá más que el troglodita que se había levantado del sofá para buscar más dulces.

-Si sigues comiendo así te volverás gordo.

-¿Y si lo estoy ya no me vas a querer?

-No digas tonterías Jared.

-¿Entonces me seguirás queriendo igual? Voz esperanzada.

-Por supuesto que si, preciosa. El vestido de novia te quedará ajustado, pero aun así te seguiré queriendo.

-Entonces procuraré que el escote se vea más, así estaré más linda para ti, cielo.

Ambos rieron.

Era bueno saber que a pesar de los recientes acontecimientos, de que estaban lejos y de todo lo que pudiera acontecer en sus vidas continuaban tratándose de igual forma. Quizá mejor.

-Ya duérmete. Mañana será un largo día lleno de preguntas, fotografías, videos y padaleckeadas.

-Hey, esa frase es nueva.

-He estado practicando, cariño.

-Me alegra saber que piensas en mi tanto como yo en ti. Por eso no quiero colgar.

-Jay, no empecemos con lo mismo.

-Es que no puedo. Gimió, rindiéndose al intento de conseguir regaliz. Evidentemente había terminado con todo su arsenal.

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces hasta cuando pretendes que estemos hablando por teléfono?

-Hasta que me digas que me amas, que me extrañas y que la distancia es tan insoportable para ti como lo es para mí.

- Está bien: Te amo, te extraño y la distancia es tan insoportable para mí como lo es para ti.

-¡No, así no! Rezongó cual niño.-Yo quiero que lo digas de corazón. Con la verdad. Así solo me haces pensar que de verdad no te importo, Jenny.

Jensen se pasó una mano por los ojos. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y tenía llamado en unas horas para rodar.

-Jay, no seas niño.

-Por favor.

-Jared…

-Por favor y prometo portarme bien.

La promesa no tenía fundamentos pero el muchacho sonaba tan convincente que solo pudo reír. ¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer?

-Te amo, te extraño y no encuentro el momento para que pueda verte y consentirte como te mereces. En verdad te amo más que nunca porque se que irás a Dallas y pondrás tú mejor cara y harás tus mejores chistes y sonrisas cuando se que estas lastimado. Te amo por ser fuerte y porque eres tú.

No escuchó nada. Ni una respiración, ni un quejido, sílaba o lo que sea.

Tuvo que comprobar que la llamada seguía su curso para saber que Jared continuaba del otro lado de la línea.

Había dicho lo que sentía. Las verdades habían sido dichas hacía tiempo, expresar lo que su corazón le decía era solamente hacer visible su orgullo y amor por ese hombre con corazón de niño que había robado el suyo.

-Cuando nos veamos quiero que me abrases por horas, ¿de acuerdo?

Jensen asintió. Era lo mínimo que Jay se merecía.

-Pórtate bien. Trata de no cansar a mis padres y…

-Yo también te amo Jen.

El día siguiente mientras Jared Padalecki mostraba su mejor cara, aunque se encontrara muy dolido por los acontecimientos recientemente expuestos se sintió seguro y acompañado por la persona que más valoraba y quería en esa vida.

Las habladurías, las quejas, lo que sea que pudiera existir no le importaba, simplemente porque a pesar de todo se sentía feliz de tener a su lado a la única persona que había podido robarse su corazón con una mirada verde recubierta de pecas.

-"Te amo. Se fuerte" Leyó disimuladamente en el mensaje de texto del móvil.

-"Te estaré esperando en casa, Jen". Respondió, no ocultando la descomunal y sincera sonrisa que desprendió la siguiente pregunta por parte de un fan:

"¿Extrañas a Jensen cuando están filmando separados?"

El chico todo sonrisas y algarabía respondió en el acto y como era usual en él con la pura verdad:

-¡Claro que si! Justo ayer nos hemos pasado hablando más de una hora por teléfono. Nos mantenemos en contacto todo el tiempo por mensajes de texto. ¡Yo sin mi Jenny no puedo vivir!

Risas generales.

Después llegó el momento de hablar sobre el asunto que no quería mencionar pero que era inevitable.

Si, le costó hablar pero debía hacerlo.

Semanas después cuando se encontró con Jensen lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a sus brazos y no salir de ahí en un buen tiempo.

-Te eché de menos, Jen.

-Ya, mastodonte come regaliz. Estoy en casa contigo. Ya todo está bien.

Y lo estaba porque mientras Jared estuviera con Jensen nada estaba mal.

FIN

Si quieren saber cómo surgió la historia vayan acá:

katrinna-le-fay./

Gracias por continuar conmigo

Por cierto si la historia ha salido con negritas o algo así, culpen al servidor no a mi. Por su comprensión gracias

**KLF**

**Junio 08**


End file.
